


Having Some Fun

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: The blonde wondered how the hell she got there. In what part of the journey towards a healthy socialization and without ulterior motives she was failed. Where, exactly, the mood changed. Honestly, she didn't even know for sure. Maybe it's Gin's fault. Or the way she looked and danced for the remarkable woman there. Or the sudden feeling that had taken over her body when she thought it was appropriate to break those bonds that bound them both with a lustful kiss on the nightclub neon lights.
Relationships: Noi/Nikaido
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Having Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry.  
> But I needed to.

**Having Some Fun**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

"Hey! Dance for me."

Nikaido has heard of almost everything between four walls. Some things were good to hear. Others had a flavor of objectification - "blondes are always hot like that," said one guy once, forcing her to give up open her bra, put on her shirt and walk away.

That sure was kinda weird. She thought that this thing about dancing for someone (especially for a woman) in a dim room was something from an American movie or some adult Netflix series. But there, at that moment, it wasn't a film, much less a damn series. That playful, predatory look from Noi was real.

The blonde wondered how the hell she got there. In what part of the journey towards a healthy socialization and without ulterior motives she was failed. Where, exactly, the mood changed. Honestly, she didn't even know for sure. Maybe it's Gin's fault. Or the way she looked and danced for the remarkable woman there. Or the sudden feeling that had taken over her body when she thought it was appropriate to break those bonds that bound them both with a lustful kiss on the nightclub neon lights.

She was on her feet, her short black dress crumpled from Noi's large, restless hands, which were sliding too anxiously over her body a few hours ago. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, a glass of wine in her hand. Nikaido still felt remnants of heat left in her body by those damn hands. Her hands were surprisingly soft, by the way. A pleasant shiver went up her body when she felt those fingers squeezing her thighs without ceremony as they kissed at the club, on the way to the apartment and in that room.

The private request came when Noi moved away from Nikaido's lips without saying a word. It came after a small ritual: when she went to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine.

"You want?" She asked after filling her glass halfway. Nikaido kindly refused. Her tolerance for alcohol no longer had room for another drink at that moment. She didn't want to get drunk to the point that she didn't remember anything.

In fact, she wanted to remember every moment of that night so… Unusual.

Noi turned her attention to Nikaido, taking her small, callused hand and leading her to the bed. She thought the fun would finally start with that thick girl throwing her in those sheets. But she just took a sip of her wine and then whispered on the blonde's ear:

"Hey! Dance for me.”

Nikaido immediately felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw Noi sitting on the edge of the bed again, like a spectator settling into the amphitheater's armchair to watch a show.

"You're kidding, right? I've never danced for anyone before."

"No. I'm serious", the other replied, taking another sip of wine.

"I don't have a knack for these things", the blonde murmured with a certain impatience, trying to convince her to give up that little game and get on with it.

"I don't care about that. I want you to dance for me in your way. You're a pretty little thing and I want to enjoy you while you take each piece of clothing off", said Noi, looking her up and down. It seemed that her voice was getting deeper and deeper. "Before I try every bit of that incredible body of yours, I want to devour you with my eyes."

Damn. That was so... _Sexy_.

And she had to admit to herself: she was loving it.

"Wow. Okay. I'll try...", Nikaido sighed. She was already in that situation. "I'm not good at dancing, but since it's just you and me... And please, don't laugh, okay? Otherwise, I'll punch your face."

She laughed quietly. "Oh c'mon! I wouldn't do that". Then she took her phone set it up on a music player, and then a slow beat surrounded the room.

Nikaido thought Noi was a very peculiar woman. Perhaps it was because of her loudness and inexplicable charisma. It seemed that she wasn't afraid of anyone and always plunged into things. It's like she has nothing to lose - maybe _she never loses_.

Th blonde started that seduction game by swinging her body timidly, closing her eyes and even trying to ignore the other's presence there, in front of her. But it was so hard; she felt that woman's watchful eye on her curves. At one point, Nikaido turned on her back and began to roll her hips slowly. As she was very close to Noi, it was difficult for the other not to take her eyes off that luscious ass.

Until the blonde started to unzip the back of the dress. Then she grabbed the straps and the garment went down her body. First her shoulders were revealed, then her back and finally her hips, falling to the floor shortly after with a dry noise. She took the opportunity and took off the sneakers she wore - in a not-so-sexy way. For a few minutes that seemed like hours, the girl struggled to provide a show, at least, decent, since she wasn't very good at it.

Noi was silent the entire time. Cross-legged, just watching that shy show, devouring that beautie with her eyes and drinking wine.

Nikaido returned to stand in front of her, now covered only in black cotton lingerie. Nothing too sensual. It wasn't like her to wear lace and satins.

"Wow, your body is beautiful and strong", Noi praised, finishing her wine and placing the glass on the floor. She immediately pulled Nikaido around the waist, making her sit on her lap. The blonde was unable to react to the compliment - she was distracted by the feeling of her huge, warm hands going up her back and unclasping her bra. The straps went down her arms, and when she found herself, the underwear was no longer there on her body.

Her lips were marking her neck with wet kisses and sucks. Nikaido groaned, throwing her head back, giving more room for the other to kiss and suck more and more. Noi got the message and her lips went down her collarbone until she reached her exposed breasts.

Noi directed her gaze to Nikaido's face, as if asking for her permission to go further. She smiled, dipping one hand into her gray wavy hair. "Please", she murmured, pushing her head toward her full chest.

And she obediently left soft kisses before fondle one of her nipples with the tip of her tongue. An ecstatic sigh left the blonde's lips and she closed her eyes, still with her head back, enjoying that delicious sensation that took over her body. One of Noi's hands as busy with her other breast, squeezing it gently.

Suddenly, Nikaido felt herself being lifted quickly and thrown on the bed. She didn't even have time to understand what happened, since the other was already standing over her body. The tips of Noi's unruly gray hair brushed her abdomen's skin as she lifted her lips to her breasts, resuming the delicious stimulus of minutes ago. She practically grabbed that tender flesh and devoured it with sucks and licks on the stiff nipples.

Noi's lips left Nikaido's full breasts and slid down her defined belly, stopping for a brief moment at her navel, leaving a bite there. The blonde could only moan low at that moment with her index finger caught between her parted lips.

"Now, what do we have here…", Noi whispered, tearing the other's underwear and then spreading her legs. "We barely started playing and you're already like this? Hmmm, I'm really gonna have a lot of fun with you."

"Shut up and hurry up", Nikaido complained, putting her arm over her eyes. She was already too embarrassed to have danced for that woman. She just wanted to get to the part that really matters.

"Hm. Gorgeous and eager. I like it."

Nikaido was pulled to the edge of the bed while the other knelt on the floor, positioning herself between her legs. Soft kisses and bites were left on the inside of her thighs and her sensitive groin before Noi sank her tongue into the blonde's wet intimacy.

"Oh fuck!"

She threw her head back again, taken with the pleasure of feeling that tongue slowly slide from the wet entrance to her clit. She felt fingers squeezing her thighs' flesh as Noi's lips closed on that sensitive spot in a more vigorous blow. Nikaido almost screamed because of that intense sensation as she buried one of her hands in Noi's hair, pushing her head for more.

She didn't deny the blonde's request. She put two of her fingers in her mouth, wetting them with saliva and then inserting them into that tight entrance. Nikaido arched her back, overwhelmed by the delicious sensation of restless fingers massaging her insides and a skillful tongue circling her clit.

After long minutes, the fingers inside her curved at some point that made her see stars. She pulled the other's gray hair, trying to control herself. But it was _so fucking hard_. She could already feel her juices mixed with saliva slowly spilling onto the sheets as Noi's long fingers and tongue moved faster and faster.

“I… Ah! I-I'm gonna- ”, the blonde tried to warn. But it was too late. The strong orgasm took her body in a series of spasms, causing her legs to shake over Noi's broad shoulders. She slowly relaxed while the other leave small kisses on her vulva, raising her mouth up her trembling body until reaching Nikaido's lips in a slow and obscene kiss.

"You taste so fucking good," Noi hums, pulling on the other girl's bottom lip. "I really want to fuck you now, girl."

"Hm. And how will you do that?" The blonde asked in a challenging tone.

Noi laughed. "You'll see. Just a sec!"

She got off the bed and went to the wardrobe, taking out a black box and placing it on the sheets before Nikaido's curious gaze. She opened it, proudly showing the variety of erotic toys she owned. 

“I like this one”, the thick woman smiled, removing an artificial cock in a scandalous purple tone stuck in leather straps. "Have you done anything like this before?"

"Not really", replied the blonde, feeling her face flushing. "I've had sex with girls before, but... I never got to that point, you know."

The other laughed again, making Nikaido more embarrassed than never. "Relax! Let's have fun, you will like it. Now, turn around and face me on all fours.”

 _I can't believe this is happening_ , the blonde freaked out internally. 

All she had to do was obey, positioning herself as Noi asked. For a moment, she turned to check out that woman's next steps; she had already gotten rid of the clothes she was wearing, just staying in black lace lingerie while fixing and lubricating the curious toy on her waist. Nikaido's breathing hitched for an instant. Noi was certainly a damn beauty. Her naturally wide breasts fit perfectly with her stout shape, designed by sharp curves and defined muscles. An amazon beauty rare to see.

Which made her even more excited.

Soon after, she felt her huge presence behind her. Noi decided to tease her a little, running her tongue down the length of the blonde's back to her hips, giving kisses and bites on her firm ass cheeks. She still left a long lick on her wet and open pussy, waiting for her.

"Damn girl", Noi praised, striking a slap on her ass. Nikaido let out a little cry.

Then she took the artificial cock with one hand, while the other rested on the blonde's waist. She rubbed the tip at her entrance, teasing even more.

“Ah! Hurry up!” She almost screamed, impatient and horny.

“Hey, it's not like that. Be a good girl and ask nicely”, Noi laughed for the countless time that night.

The blonde had no other choice. "Please... Fuck me. Right now!"

"As you wish, princess."

And she penetrated it at once, drawing a breathless groan from Nikaido. She felt that huge artificial cock invading her pussy deeply, making her roll her eyes with pleasure.

Noi was increasing the pace of her thrusts when she saw that the blonde was already more relaxed and moaning louder and even more excited. "Do you like that, girl? Do you like to be fucked like that?" She started talking dirty, pulling Nikaido's blonde strands in a very wild way.

"Yes, do it like that. Don't stop..." The blonde replied, feeling her hair being pulled until she felt the other's full breasts on her back. A big hand took her neck and suddenly her lips was devoured in a wet and awkward kiss. After a few long minutes, the thick woman decided to change position, placing the smaller one in her lap. She wanted to see that hot girl wiggling over her, wanted to see those beautiful breasts bouncing excitedly on her face, wanted to see that strangely wonderful woman exploding in ecstasy, dancing on her body until sweat soaked their skins.

"Dance for me again, babe. Now with me inside you."

And Nikaido went down on her fake cock until she got acquainted again with the feeling of something going deep inside her. The "dance" now consisted of a pleasurable swing of hips, with the blonde riding slowly on her large lap, looking like a lust goddess. They were choking on urgent and messy kisses, with Nikaido wrapping her strong arms around Noi's thick neck; the blonde's moans grew louder and more breathless when she slid down her hand and started to stroking her clit, showing that her climax was close. Noi grabbed her buttocks, stopping her movements to, soon after, start to raise her own hips, hitting her insides and fucking her vigorously. 

"Fuck! Almost t-there...!"

"You gonna cum again?", the tallest asked, taking a pert nipple in her mouth. "So hot! Go ahead girl, cum for me."

A few more thrusts from Noi's hips were enough for Nikaido come for the second time that night. A thin layer of sweat glistened on her trembling body, making her look even more beautiful; her lips wet with aggressive kisses were parted and seemed to plead for much more.

But there's _something more_ to do.

"Yummy", Noi groaned, removing the strap on and sucking it, tasting the blonde's pussy juices. "Now it's my turn."

**Author's Note:**

> I know Noi strap is big.  
> I know it.  
> I know it's big!  
> Oh my God my heart hurts.
> 
> [DM me on Twitter. 😈](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula)


End file.
